Unthinkable (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Thorin Écu-De-Chêne refuse de penser à l'impensable.


**Auteure** : Italian Hobbit

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : Rien est à moi hormis la traduction. La fic en VO est disponible sur ce site. Je remercie également chaleureusement l'auteure pour son accord pour traduire son histoire !

* * *

Thorin sourit lorsqu'il vit ses neveux endormis. Comme d'habitude, les deux chenapans s'étaient épuisés et été tombés de sommeil dans l'herbe, la petite silhouette de Kili drapée sur son aîné avec ses petits bras enroulés autour du cou du blond. Une journée entière d'entraînements puis de jeux était un peu trop pour les deux enfants, bien qu'ils ne l'admettraient pas, têtus comme ils étaient. Alors presque tous les soirs, Thorin les trouvait dans cette position et les portait à la maison.

Un petit rire sortit de sa poitrine, et il s'agenouilla près des jeunes gens. Il observa le visage de Kili son front était plissé, comme s'il était en proie à un mauvais rêve, et Thorin fronça les sourcils. Un enfant si doux ne devrait pas être contrarié par des cauchemars. Il repoussa les cheveux indisciplinés du visage de Kili et le dépêtra doucement de son frère. Kili était encore jeune, mais lui et Fili étaient trop grands maintenant pour être portés en même temps. Il balaya l'horizon d'un œil critique, recherchant une menace cependant, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Fili serait en sécurité jusqu'à son retour. Alors il recueillit le plus jeune des deux frères dans ses bras et se releva, exhalant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il ne se réveilla pas.

Kili était plus lourd qu'il ne s'y attendait. Depuis quand l'enfant était-il devenu si grand ? Mais Thorin était fort et il le porta jusqu'à chez eux, où Dwalin se tenait, les bras croisés, un air profondément chagriné sur son visage. Quand il vit Thorin approcher avec Kili, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il se précipita en avant.

\- Thorin ! dit-il, il est-

\- Shh, répondit Thorin, baissant le regard vers le petit nain dans ses bras, tu vas le réveiller.

\- Thorin, il est-

\- Paisiblement endormi, interrompit Thorin. Les leçons de Balin peuvent attendre. Il est épuisé. Regarde-le.

Dwalin baissa la tête vers Kili puis la releva vers Thorin, son expression s'adoucit. Le roi exilé passa devant son vieil ami puis entra dans la salle où il étendit son fardeau sur une couchette par terre.

\- Où est Fili ? s'enquit doucement Dwalin.

\- Toujours endormi dehors, dit Thorin.

\- Je vais le chercher, déclara promptement Dwalin.

\- Non, tout va bien – Je vais le chercher, refusa Thorin. Reste ici avec Kili au cas où il se réveillerait. Tu sais comment il réagit lorsqu'il se réveille seul.

Dwalin hocha la tête et baissa le regard vers le jeune nain, et Thorin partit pour aller chercher son frère.

Fili était là où Thorin l'avait laissé, toujours profondément endormi, et à cette vue le vieux nain rit. Fili avait toujours dormi comme une bûche. Thorin s'agenouilla à côté de lui, passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage de Fili et se figea car les yeux de celui-ci étaient ouverts.

\- Shh, souffla doucement Thorin avant que Fili ne puisse parler. Ton frère est déjà à la maison – rendors-toi.

Il passa une main sur les yeux de Fili et les ferma, et le petit nain épuisé ne protesta pas. Thorin le releva, le pressant contre sa poitrine pour le protéger de la fraîcheur de l'air, portant l'aîné de ses neveux comme il l'avait fait avec le plus jeune, et Fili dormit paisiblement pendant tout le trajet.

\- Kili dort toujours ? murmura Thorin à Dwalin lorsqu'il rentra.

\- Ou-oui, Thorin, acquiesça Dwalin avec un ton inhabituellement doux, et Thorin leva les yeux vers son ami, confus.

\- Qui a-t-il, Dwalin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, déclara celui-ci, Thorin accepta sa réponse et allongea Fili près de son petit frère. Les deux voudraient la quiétude de savoir l'autre tout proche lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient.

Thorin était fatigué aussi, _si_ fatigué. En voyant ses neveux sommeiller, il sentit soudainement le désir écrasant de s'étendre avec les deux jeunes nains et de reposer en paix. Il y avait des devoirs à accomplir, mais ça pouvait attendre. Le vieux nain voulait passer du temps avec ses garçons, ses doux garçons à qui il ne semblait jamais exprimer combien il les aimait. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et il se sentait lui-même somnolent. La main de Dwalin trouva son bras.

\- Thorin, non. Tu ne peux pas.

\- Je suis le roi, rétorqua-t-il. Je peux faire comme bon me semble et je me reposerais avec mes neveux.

\- Thorin, s'étrangla Dwalin.

Thorin se retourna pour voir son ami figé et il vit ses yeux briller de larmes contenues. Il fronça les sourcils et cilla, perplexe.

\- Dwalin, es-tu malade ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, réfuta Dwalin, sa voix se brisant, Non, Thorin, _toi, tu_ l'es.

Thorin secoua la tête.

\- Je vais bien, Dwalin, dit-il. (Il lui offrit un petit sourire.) Je suis fatigué et je voudrais me reposer avec mes garçons.

\- Ils ne _se reposent_ pas, Thorin, dit Dwalin. Regarde-les. Regarde-les bien !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Thorin en baissant le regard vers ses deux neveux endormis. Ils étaient là, deux petits nains paisiblement endormis côte-à-côte. Bien sûr qu'ils se reposent. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Thorin, s'il te plaît, plaida Dwalin mais Thorin leva une main pour imposer le silence.

\- Va-t-en, débuta-t-il puis coupé par un bruit étranglé dans sa propre voix : quelque chose de chaud et d'humide lui chatouilla le visage, et il essuya sa joue. Sa main s'éloigna ; mouillée et il la fixa.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser, Thorin, déclara Dwalin. S'il te plaît, va-t-en d'ici. Éloigne-toi de ça.

\- Laisse-moi ! siffla Thorin. Laisse-moi avec Fili et Kili.

\- Thorin.

\- Va-t-en ! rugit-il.

Dwalin ne tressaillit même pas, il déglutit simplement et dévisagea difficilement son vieil ami comme s'il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas.

\- Au revoir, murmura-t-il, puis il partit.

Thorin se racla la gorge puis revint vers Fili et Kili, et il lui sembla qu'ils étaient soudainement devenus adultes – de fiers et jeunes guerriers, qui toutefois recherchaient toujours l'approbation de leur oncle sévère et dur qui ne les avait jamais aimé avec la manière qu'ils méritaient vraiment. Secouant la tête, il repoussa l'image au loin et, encore une fois, ses garçons étaient des garçons – simplement des garçons paisiblement endormis. Plus tard, ils s'éveilleraient et se jetteraient sur leur oncle, le priant de jouer avec eux ou de leur apprendre à manier une épée, ou une hache ou un arc. Il accepterait volontiers, riant avec ses deux neveux enjoués qui signifiaient plus qu'un monde pour lui.

Il s'allongea près d'eux, les prenant maladroitement dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez d'abord dans les cheveux de Fili, respirant l'odeur de l'herbe à pipe et du savon, puis dans ceux de Kili qui sentaient la terre et l'herbe verte. Il ignora la puanteur de la sueur et du sang qui se mêlait aux senteurs familières. Il ignora le fait que ses deux petits garçons n'étaient plus du tout des petits garçons. Il ignora le fait que Fili et Kili ne dormaient pas, et il ferma les yeux. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il embrassait le front des jeunes nains et allongeait sa tête par terre.

Puis Thorin Écu-De-Chêne glissa dans un sommeil paisible avec ses deux jeunes neveux, et les trois héritiers de la lignée de Durin reposèrent pour l'éternité aussi immobiles que s'ils avaient été fait de pierre.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Clélia, cette trad était pour toi ! :p


End file.
